


Amazed to Find

by PieHeda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Time, More Feels than Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Pearl leaned into her as they rode, taking in the smell of her perfume. She smelled of metal, and musk, and tobacco. Sometimes the wind blew her pink hair against Pearl’s face, and she wanted to put her fingers in it, see if it felt as soft as it looked.When they pulled up to the boardwalk, Pearl found herself wishing they could just keep riding for a while.***Written for the 2016 Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Steven Universe: Mystery Girl/Pearl, Pearl's first time ever





	Amazed to Find

“Cool place,” S said, looking up the Crystal Temple to the Beach House.

Pearl had agonized for days over what she might say about their home. She’d explained that they were Crystal Gems, from Homeworld, here to protect the Earth - or tried to explain, but S always said something like “I know what that’s like” or “that sounds pretty intense”.

“Ready?”

S handed Pearl a helmet, then climbed onto her motorcycle and smiled at Pearl over her shoulder.

Pearl looked at the motorcycle, and then the helmet in her hands.

“Oh! Oh, well, of course.”

She strapped the helmet on snugly, then climbed awkwardly onto the motorcycle. She let out a little cry when the engine roared to life.

“Ha! I didn’t expect it to be so loud!” Pearl cleared her throat.

They sat for a moment, then S looked over her shoulder at Pearl again.

“So. You ready?”

“Yes.”

S chuckled. “Well then hang on to me.”

Pearl’s eyes went wide with realization. “Oh! You mean I should..?”

“Only if you don’t want to fall off.”

Pearl put her arms on her sides.

“Tighter,” S said, with another laugh.

Pearl wrapped her arms around S. The engine revved. The bike jolted forward.

Pearl leaned into her as they rode, taking in the smell of her perfume. She smelled of metal, and musk, and tobacco. Sometimes the wind blew her pink hair against Pearl’s face, and she wanted to put her fingers in it, see if it felt as soft as it looked.

When they pulled up to the boardwalk, Pearl found herself wishing they could just keep riding for a while.

* * *

They walked the boardwalk. S asked if Pearl would like to ride any of the rides.

“I don’t really like the Funland rides. Not since the teacups.”

S played a game where she threw balls at stacks of bottles, and won a prize.

“Which one do you like? The blue bear matches your outfit.”

“I think I like the pink octopus.” Pearl blushed. “It reminds me of your hair.”

S gave her the octopus, and they walked hand in hand, with the soft pink toy’s tentacles wrapped around Pearl’s other hand.

They listened to the delighted screams of the riders of the Funland rides, as they spun and jerked and whirled. They watched children run into the surf on the beach. They walked to the end of the boardwalk and stared out over the ocean, and Pearl leaned against S, their hands still entwined.

S offered to buy Pearl an ice cream.

Pearl said no, but didn’t say that she doesn’t eat because Steven told her that might be hard to understand.

“Do you want an ice cream?” Pearl asked.

S smiled. “Sure.”

They sat on a bench together and she held Pearl’s hand while eating her ice cream cone.

“Thanks,” she said when she finished it. She placed her hand on Pearl’s cheek, and kissed her.

Pearl had kissed before. She learned about it from Ruby and Sapphire. It seemed overly physical and, frankly, human. And yet here she was, on a date with a human. She mimicked S, gently touching her cheek. S licked at Pearl’s lips, and Pearl opened her mouth to her. It felt so strange, and so pleasant. S’s tongue felt cold, and tasted like vanilla and sugar.

“Want to see my place?”

Pearl smiled and nodded.

* * *

S lived in a garage apartment that was even smaller than the Beach House. A kitchenette occupied one corner of the room, not even truly a separate room itself. The only other room was a bathroom, and the only furniture was a bed, covered in rumpled sheets, with a small table next to it.

S pressed a button on a small speaker on the table, tapped at her phone, then set it down as music began to play. She sat down on the bed and invited Pearl to sit next to her. She kissed Pearl again, and Pearl was ready for how it would go now. She stroked S’s lips with her tongue, and S greeted her tongue with her own. S touched Pearl, stroking her arm, running her fingers through the hair at the back of her neck. She sucked at Pearl’s lip, and then nipped it. The experience took Pearl by surprised, but she liked it. She bit S’s lip piercing, and tugged on it. S smiled, and kissed her more aggressively, pressing her back onto the bed. Pearl sighed happily; it felt so good, letting S pay attention to her.

S sat up and took off her t-shirt. “Is this ok?” She smiled at Pearl, and lay back into the pillows.

She wore a gray sports bra. Her belly was tan like the rest of her skin, and round, and swelled over the waist of her pants.

Pearl stared wide-eyed at her body. She knew what this meant. She knew that Greg and Rose did this. She knew Amethyst and Vidalia did too. She knew that Ruby and Sapphire tried it and still did it from time to time.

Pearl, however, had never tried it. She and Rose had fusion. She’d felt happy to stick to that, whenever she could, whenever Rose was up for it, which had been frequent enough.

* * *

Pearl never wanted to think of Rose on her date.

She told herself she’d moved on, that she didn’t need to revisit this. And now she could only think of Rose, and the years, the millennia she spent committed to her.

Rose enjoyed physical experiences. Pearl always believed it was why she liked humans so much - Earth was such a physical planet, so little of it cerebral like Homeworld. And so Rose didn’t withhold fusion. She also enjoyed other physical experiences, especially with human men, who she found so delightful and different from the Gems. She never shared those experiences with Pearl, but what did Pearl care? Men couldn’t fuse. Why did she need their coarse, external interactions when she could be part of Rose?

She gave Rose her devotion, and her commitment, and in return she got fusion. It wasn’t equal to what she gave, but it was something. She wasn’t lonely. She had Rose, even if she was full of longing for her. And she had the belief that one day, she could have Rose fully, for herself. Men’s lives were so brief, and Rose was bound to tire of them eventually, and then she would see.

Pearl never expected that she would outlive Rose. Rose taught her to feel like more than herself. Her absence left an empty space inside of Pearl. It felt like the space where Rose’s Gem would sit when they were Rainbow Quartz together. That space had been full of longing, and when she died, it emptied out. She would never feel Rose’s gem in that space again. She would never again feel what it was like to be one with Rose, to be her and be bigger than her and bigger than her own self, more than both of them.

If Rose could slip away, anything could. If a Crystal Gem’s life was at risk, everything was at risk. Anything and everything she cared about could vanish, and her loneliness could grow, and where would it leave the next hole? Where else could she stand to lose a space in herself? What would she fill it with?

* * *

The human woman reclined on the bed, watching Pearl. Pearl wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Yes.”

S watched Pearl. She raised an eyebrow, a look of concern clouding her face.

She spread her arms wide.

Pearl fell into her arms and S kissed her, and touched her, and placed Pearl’s hands on her body to show her how she would like to be touched.

Pearl pulled off her top. S helped her slip it over her head. Pearl blushed at her, not sure what she must look like compared to other humans S had seen.

S placed her hand on Pearl’s ribs and ran her hands up to her breasts, stroking them with her palms. Pearl gasped, surprised at her boldness, and then gave into it.

S stripped off the rest of her clothes, and so did Pearl, and S showed Pearl things that she did not know.

Pearl felt so good and close, as close as she could imagine being with a human. She felt a want tugging at her and wished they could fuse. She wished she could share that with S.

S ran her hand down Pearl’s belly to her hips, and between her legs, and Pearl learned a new way of wanting. Something about the way S touched her made her feel like something growing inside, like a bubble. She wanted this feeling to stay and wanted it to keep expanding, to swell, to fill her all the way up to the empty spaces.

S stopped, and Pearl felt agitated. She wasn’t ready for this feeling to end so abruptly. Then S moved down her body and kissed Pearl where her hand had been, kissed her in a way Pearl had thought was crude, but now she felt something so unique, so different than anything she’d ever experienced.

The bubble inside her swelled and eventually burst, and the feeling overwhelmed her. She cried out, and her body trembled and jerked.

S held her and kissed her mouth until she calmed. She expected the emptiness to be back, but it wasn’t. She felt full of… something. She didn’t have a name for it.

* * *

S held Pearl under the rumpled sheets of her bed, her belly and breasts against Pearl’s back. Pearl was flush and out of breath.

Her life would be brief. Like everything on this world, temporary and fleeting. Her heart beat faster at the thought.

S stroked the flesh between Pearl’s breasts. It felt good to be touched right now, good to be with someone in this moment, right now, lavishing in her attention.

She turned to face S.

“You ok?” S raised an eyebrow.

Pearl kissed her, and stroked her pink hair. It felt so soft, softer even than she’d hoped.

“Garnet would say that this is an Experience,” Pearl said.

“Garnet?”

“She’s a Gem. Like me, and Amethyst…”

“And your kid, Steven?”

“Yes. Well. He’s half-Gem. I think - I think Garnet would say it was a good Experience.”

S smiled.

“You agree with your friend Garnet? Was it a good one?”

Pearl sighed, and nestled into S’s breasts.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery Girl's perfume is based on my favorite fragrance: Galvanic Goggles by Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for Steven Universe, and I really enjoyed it! Please feel free to comment, or look me up on Tumblr at https://pieheda.tumblr.com/.


End file.
